1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means to clean a liquified petroleum (LP) gas fueled outdoor barbeque grill after it has been used for cooking food stuffs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After cooking food stuffs on a gas fueled outdoor barbeque grill, leftover grease and other residues produced as a waste product from the cooked food stuffs remain on the grill surfaces. If the owner/user does not remove or otherwise clean the residue from the grill, the residues will become biologically unsafe. This creates a potentially harmful and unhealthy condition, as the remaining residue may contaminate future food stuffs cooked on the grill. Therefore, the grill should be cleaned of the residue.
A simple, efficient method in most common use today is to allow the burners to continue to be ignited and burn after cooking for a period of time sufficient to completely burn off the residue of the foods previously cooked. The owner/user must then remember to close the valve to conserve the fuel gas from the supply upon completion of the process.
This burn off process interrupts other activities associated with use of a gas barbeque (ie. visiting, eating, hosting, etc.) The owner/user often forgets to turn off the fuel supply valve, resulting in an undesirable, unwarranted and wasteful consumption of the fuel gas. This also creates another hazard in that a dangerous instrument remains untended until the fuel gas supply is finally exhausted. The hot, exposed surfaces and open flames of the barbeque during this untended extended burn off creates a serious fire and/or burn danger to humans, pets and structures for an unnecessarily long period of time, and also results in higher costs for the fuel gas so wasted.
The inherent nature of a barbeque grill fired by charcoal solves these problems as the burn off is at least partially completed during the period necessary for the coals to cool down and eventually extinguish.